Sheldon Cooper
Sheldon Lee Cooper, B.S., M.S., M.A., Ph.D., Sc.D., (born 1980) is a character on the CBS television series The Big Bang Theory. He is portrayed by Jim Parsons. Sheldon is a Caltech theoretical physicist who lives in an apartment with best friend and colleague Leonard Hofstadter. They live in the same apartment as waitress Penny, who lives across the hallway. Sheldon has a strict adherence to routine and exhibits a weak understanding of humor, sarcasm and irony. He is extremely geeky; speaking fluent Klingon, wearing vintage t-shirts with superhero logos and spouting various historical anecdotes. He is described as the show's breakout character. Early life Sheldon Cooper was born in Galveston, Texas to George and Mary Cooper. He has a twin sister named Missy and an older brother named George Jr., whom are described by their mother to be "dumb as soup". His mother is a devoted Christian, teaching Sheldon how to pray and making him become the co-captain of the East Texan Christian Holy Roller Bowling League Championship team, seven-to-twelve year-old division. Sheldon was bullied as a childhood by his classmates, neighbourhood kids and his siblings. He was teased for his expressed intellectual superiority to them and for being a know-it-all. He only had to deal with these until he was eleven, when he began attending college. He attempted to build a "Sonic Death Ray" to try kill his neighbours (all it did was annoy a dog) and constructed an armed robot made of homemade integrated circuits from ceramic semiconductor substrates cooked in his sister's Easy-Bake Oven which he created to defend his bedroom from Missy (She got her eyebrows singed off as a result of a malfunction). He entered college at age eleven, after finishing the fifth grade. At age twelve, he was flown to a hospital by helicopter for radiation damage after a CAT scanner he built malfunctioned, resulting in the death of Missy's guinea pig. At age thirteen, he tried to build a reactor in his shed to provide free electricity for his town. The attempt failed after a government agent told him that it was illegal to store yellowcake uranium in a shed. He graduated college at fourteen years old and began graduate school. He was the youngest person to recieve the Stevenson Award at fourteen and a half years old. He received his first doctorate degree at age sixteen and spent four years on his second dissertion, before obtaining his current job. Career Dr. Sheldon Cooper is a senior theoretical particle physicist at the California Institute of Technology, focusing on string theory and its alternative M-theory. He has held this position for three-and-a-half years. Beforehand, he was a visiting professor at the Heidelberg Institute in Germany at age fifteen and examined perturbative amplitudes in N=4 supersymmetric theories, leading to a re-examination of the ultraviolet properties of multiloop N=8 supergravity using modern twistor theory at age sixteen. He won a Caltech Chancellor's Award for Science for his contributions to theoretical physics. Gallery Sheldon Cooper in his Seat.jpeg|Sheldon Cooper in his seat. The Big Bang Theory - Halo Night.jpeg|Sheldon Cooper with friends Howard Wolowitz, Rajesh Koothrappali and Leonard Hofstadter playing Halo. Sheldon Cooper with Wil Wheaton.jpeg|Sheldon with nemesis Wil Wheaton. Category:The Big Bang Theory characters Category:Main characters Category:Male characters Category:1980 births Category:Antagonists